Illusion
by Yanvi
Summary: The day when Kakashi joined the ANBU, the emotions that he has towards his sensei has to be ended. Sidequel of Mission 10, Minato x Kakashi, Yaoi


**Illusion**

This is another sidequel for the long fan-fic that I am currently writing, _Mission 10_. As I have accidentally found my interest in the pairing – Minato x Kakashi, I felt I wanted to write something for the pair as I had my brainwave when I was doing my grocery. =.= don't tell me why I actually got hold of that when I was on the way to supermarket…

Anyway, enjoy!

Yanvi

23/09/2011

p.s. as always, the characters from Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei, and only An-kun is my character.

_At the Hokage office_

Although shinobi of other country have been told to leave the battlefield if they saw the mob of golden yellow hair, the Knonha no Kiiroi Senko, they would be surprised that if they saw him now, they wouldn't believe the man sat on the armchair was the one that they afraid of.

The said man sat at the armchair, looking at the hokage monument. Although it was almost sunset, the reddish sun beaming the village, giving warm to the place that he loved; workers were still doing the final touch for his face on the cliff. Yes, at age 22, he was the youngest hokage and he has so many things to put in consideration. But most importantly, the problem that really got hold of his thoughts and attention was the pile of forms on top of his table. They were ANBU entry form, meant to be nothing that important. But they were not just any entry form, but all were his beloved novice, Kakashi's.

Since he first rejected his entrance, the silver hair boy kept putting though a filled form everyday, as a silence protest to his rejection. Well, in all aspect, there was no reason for him to reject. Kakashi was talent, skilled and experienced as a jounin, and he was loyal and famous. There was really no reason to him to say no, even though he would be one of the youngest potential ANBU in the bunch.

He turned his gold wedding ring with his fingers nervously. Some feelings were just not meant to be there. He didn't want to his beloved to join the ANBU. Although life as shinobi was harsh and he taught most of the skill to him and lead most of his missions, he simply didn't want to sign the form. He was not being what he meant to be, as the Hokage, he should have place his emotions aside and let the village to have her very best. But then, who would want to push their beloved to danger, especially when the emotion were somehow mutual.

He shook his head; having his crispy gold hair flew in the motion that he moved his head. He was glad that nobody knew their secret attraction towards each other. His sensei, Jiraiya, has warned him about the feeling that Kakahi has towards him. He knew it was not a healthy situation and they, Kakashi and himself, have deeply talked about it previously, before he married Kushina.

It was easy to make things clear if he has not have such feelings towards the boy. Anyway, as Kakashi was a genius, and that he was a perfect shinobi, his observation skills were perfect that even as his sensei, he has to admit that there was not much for him to teach, especially he aware of the mentor that the boy has outside. Although he tried to phase Kakashi's emotion as more like an illusion, as his father, Sakumo deceased when he was still a boy; he knew that it was just an excuse. But a good enough excuse to indicate that the fact that even though Minato himself aware of the love, he could not response to that love. He has already have Kushina. If he didn't know his wife, then the whole situation may be different.

Nonetheless, he knew that he has to sign the paper. It has been two weeks since Kakashi submitted his form, if it took any longer, this would alert the old men, as gossips travelled fast in Konoha. He has summoned the boy over this afternoon, and he would show up any minute.

After a gently knock at the door, a mop of silver hair show up by the door. it was Kakashi, as the boy would always be punctual. He was wearing the standard ANBU gear, which Minato was a bit amazed. Well, maybe his assistants knew him well, he was just annoyed by the fact that Kakashi applied for ANBU without any recommendation, as the normal routine was that their jounin instructor would submit their recommendation before any shinobi would be consider.

'Well,' Minato cleared his throat, 'since you are wearing the ANBU gear, you know why I have summoned you here, Kakashi-kun.'

'Hai, Hokage-sama.' Kakashi replied lowly and quietly. Minato almost could not recognise the voice, as the boy was going though puberty. As a quiet boy like Kakashi, it was rare for him to talk. They have not been talking to each other for these two weeks already due to this stupid ANBU entry form. Although there was so much duty that he has to perform as the Hokage, and that they no longer shared the same apartment since he married, they would normally have their weekly ramen session at Ichiraku. But for these two weeks, they have been making excuse to not to go to the ramen stand.

'If this is really want you want, Kakashi-kun.' Minato said, hope that Kakashi has changed his mind, though he doubted, as he was one of the most stubborn man he has ever met. He continued nonetheless, 'congregations, after careful consideration, from today onwards, you are part of the ANBU now. As a proud _sensei_,' he stressed on the word, sensei, 'I can grant you a wish if I have the power to do so.'

'Really, sensei?' Kakashi questioned calmly though his voice was slightly high as he was pleased.

'Yes. When I have failed you, Kakashi-kun?'

'Lots of time, sensei.' Kakashi muttered, while he walked around the desk and stood by the side of Minato's armchair. He bet down and whispered at his sensei's ear, 'a kiss from you, if possible, sensei.'

Minato was slightly flushed, as he never thought that Kakashi would ever dare to request. He knew the boy has a crush on him for a long time, but he thought he would keep it low profile. He turned, nonetheless, towards Kakashi and tried to kiss Kakashi's forehead.

But Kakashi stepped back quickly and disrupted his action. 'I think you know what I meant, sensei.' He whispered quietly.

Minato looked at the boy soon to be man. He sighed in defeat. 'Just only _once_, Kashi-kun. I really meant it.'

'I know,' the boy whispered, while he tried to hide the disappointment. 'An-kun has _talked_me about that,' he added.

Minato stood up swiftly and placed his left hand at the boy's waist, while his right index finger gently rolled down the black fabric on Kakashi's face. 'Kashi,' he whispered, 'trust sensei, you will find a woman, or even man that loves back you the same way that you do. Then you will realise that this is just an illusion.' Before Kakashi could response, he placed his lips on top of his and gave a very heated kiss.

Both of them would like the time paused, as they really would not want to face the next minute. This was the only time that they could share their love. Minato put away when Kakashi went out of breathe. He closed his eyes and opened the second after, so that he could re-seal his feelings to the boy, well, actually, the young man. He quickly stepped back to his seat and cleared his throat.

Kakashi quickly placed his mask back to the previous position and walked back to the other side of the desk. Every single step were painful steps to him. He understood what his sensei met, and he perfectly knew that what he was looking for was simply not exist. He remembered what An has told him. It was just an illusion, and he also believed that he would able to find someone that would love him as much as he did. No matter whether it was a woman or a man, but he knew that he would manage to find one as he trusted his sensei and An. It was just a matter or time, he sighed.

Minato took out a porcelain mask from the drawer. Kakashi took it in silence and placed it on top of his head, tied the red string at the back of his skull, by the ear. He kneeled in front of the desk, in front of Minato.

'Hatake Kakashi, as Yondaime of the Konohagakure, I proclaimed you as _Wolf_, my new ANBU personal guard. Pronounce your loyalty to me, and to the village, Hatake.'

Kakashi placed his mask on his face firmly, before he spoke, 'I, Hatake Kakashi, the newly name _Wolf_, would obey to the Hokage, Yondaime, to serve our village, Konohagakure. To serve and protect the Hokage, till death or the Hokage discharge my duty. From now and forever.' He then performed a kneeling bow, with the porcelain mask touched the stone floor of the Hokage office. 'Yondaime-sama, please let me follow you and by your side forever,' he whispered.

Minato nodded quietly, though he was slightly disappointed. He knew that would take place. The main reason for Kakashi to join ANBU not because of the village, but for him. He wanted to be with him and joining the ANBU was the most proper reason that he could do. The pronouncement that Kakashi made was more like a wedding proclamation, but then he has no reason to stop him. He could see the ring that added to Kakashi's dog tag by his chest. He sighed deeply, but he knew that from now on, Kakashi would not mention his love again, as he was a clever boy and that he understood that he would able to find his true love later on in the future. He dismissed Kakashi casually, 'Wolf, report to the ANBU office first thing tomorrow.'

'Hai, Yondaime.' Kakashi replied professionally, tried to hide away his emotion, as he was kind of relief yet sad. He hoped that from today, he could have a new start, to find the really true love, if there really was one. With a heap of smoke, Minato was left alone in the office again.

Jiraiya knocked at the door a second after the departure of Kakashi. He opened the door quietly. 'So you let the boy what he wanted?'

'Is there anyway I can say no?' Minato asked sarcastically.

Jiraiya patted the young Hokage's shoulder gently, 'well, no. But I think once he grows older, he will realise that it is just an illusion. Besides, is there anything better than a fully grown woman with a large and juicy bosom?'

'Well, maybe not for you, sensei,' Minato smirked.

'I should introduce my books to him sometimes.' Jiraiya added before he walked out of the office.

'As you pleased, sensei.' Minato whispered and threw himself back to the armchair.

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

'Kakashi?' Iruka questioned, as he realised that his lover was deeply in thought again since Kazuhiko passed the Yondaime's diary to Kakashi. In the first place, they were amazed that Kazuhiko has kept the diary, but Kazuhiko told them that Minato passed the box of diaries and journals on the night when the Kyuubi attact the village, as he knew that Kazuhiko would be around as always. He would be the best choice to leave the books behind so that he could deliver to Kakashi when the time come.

An added joyfully, 'if it is not Minato-kun, I doubted that Kazuhiko will even border. Your sensei really has a charming smile, you know, Kashi-kun~'

'I know.' Kakashi replied dully as he was still in his thoughts. 'I was distracted as well, before.' He turned his focus warmly to Iruka, who was talking to Hiroshi happily about tea. 'You and sensei were right, An-kun. I was glad that I have found my true love. If I didn't join ANBU, I would not even realise we have such adorable dolphin in our village.' He closed the diary, 'I have found my love, sensei,' he whispered.

The End

Yanvi: well, hope this didn't go too bad. I just felt that there will be some sort of love between the men, but just that it won't last long. Not sure about you, my dear readers, but I just felt sometimes, when you thought you fell in love, but it was not the case, but merely an illusion, as I have experienced that before. Once you looked back, or suddenly woke up one morning, then you will just realise that it was just a dream, an illusion, but nothing more. Maybe you cared about the man/woman, maybe you love the person as brother-sisters, as friends, as mates, but you actually didn't love him/her as a lover, as a soul mate. He/she just one of the better companion in the journey of life.

Anyway, I am just being sensitive, and talking ju-bblish… so hope you enjoy this story.

Just drop me a comment if you can, I am so happy to hear from you all!

See ya!


End file.
